Where's Toon Link?
by Triforce121
Summary: Toon Link goes missing and everyone is looking for him. What trouble will it lead to? Motorbikes and chainsaws? Yoga and pumpkins? Bowser and cake? Read and find out!


**Hi everybody! This is my first Smash Bros. fic and also my first humorous fic. I really hope you like it! Please leave a review on what you think! Please DO NOT flame!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Konami or any of their characters. Nor do I own the "Excuuuuuuuse me princess!" line. I DO own this idea.**

_-Triforce121_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a lazy evening at the Smash Brothers Mansion. Well, sort of…

"WHO ATE MY PIECE OF CAKE???!!!"

"Ask Yoshi or Kirby! They'll eat anything!"

"For crying out loud Bowser I'll make you another cake! Did you find him Pit?"

"Not yet."

Peach gave a frustrated sigh, "Well keep looking! This is getting ridiculous!" She left the kitchen.

Kind of…

"Heeeere, Toon Link. Heeere boy."

"Link, he's not a dog!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me princess!"

Maybe?...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

"There's a monster after me! No joke!"

A familiar figure with a pumpkin for a head entered the room.

Pokemon Trainer laughed, "That's no monster! That's just Falco suffocating to death with a pumpkin on his head! …..HOLY-"

Okay, no. Actually, the day had been going fine until Toon Link went missing for a few hours. No one could contact him, so the entire house was on a search.

Link and Zelda came up from the cellar and into the main foyer.

"Okay, so he's not a dog! I'm telling you though, he's probably fine!"

"If he were fine we would've heard from him!"

"Look, this happened a lot when I was a kid. He could just be-"

A loud crash was heard upstairs and the entire building rumbled.

"That better not be what I think it is Snake!" Peach yelled.

"WARIO, I SWEAR IF YOU USED MY GRENADES AGAIN-"

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Wario came riding his motorcycle down the stairs and out the front door.

"Ugghh! He chooses NOW to sneak into Snake's weapon stash?!" Zelda ran up the spiral staircase with Link following her to where they had heard the noise.

Zelda gasped, "Oh my…"

"You don't have to be surprised! It's like the third time this month!"

"Well this time, he's paying for it!"

In front of them was a huge whole where the wall next to Snake's bedroom door used to be. Snake came down the hall grumbling.

"That idiot… He's got it coming to him… I really just need to relax…"

Snake entered his room and turned on his television.

_"Okay, now we're all ready for a relaxing Yoga routine. Now we'll start by stretching out our arms…"_

Link and Zelda watched as Snake stood on a mat in front of the television and did various yoga moves. He was half way into the Sun Salutation when Link broke the awkward silence.

"MY EYES!!!"

Snake looked at them through the hole in the wall, "A little privacy, please?"

"Umm, yeah. We'll just be going," Zelda pushed a traumatized Link down the hallway.

"My eyes…" Link yelped.

................................................................................................................................................

"Bowser will you stop sulking!"

"That was my piece of cake…"

"Peach'll make you another cake! We have to find Toon Link!"

"I'm gonna kill whoever ate it!"

"Ugghh… Oh, forget it!" Pit flew out the kitchen window.

Bowser got up and walked into the hallway sulking. He came towards Lucas and Pokemon Trainer, who were trying to get the pumpkin off of Falco's head.

"Ah! It won't, budge!" Lucas said.

Falco kept moaning in pain as they pulled at the pumpkin. Pokemon Trainer looked up and noticed Bowser coming towards them.

"Hey, Bowser! Falco's in real trouble here! Could you give us a hand?"

Bowser sulked right past them, "That was my cake…"

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot!"

"How long is it gonna take for Peach to find help?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully not much longer…"

"Not-a to worry! It's-a me, Doctor Mario!"

Lucas and Pokemon Trainer spun around to see Doctor Mario.

Pokemon Trainer looked relieved, "Oh good! Can you help us?"

"Yes! Now hold-a still Falco," He pulled out a chainsaw.

"WAH!" Lucas yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Pokemon Trainer blocked Falco, who gave muffled yells at the sound of the buzzing chainsaw.

"YA!" Peach hit Doctor Mario with a frying pan, making him fall dizzily to the ground. She turned off the chainsaw.

"It's alright guys, I've got help."

Captain Falcon entered the room, "Don't worry Falco, I'll go easy on you. Stand back guys."

The trio backed off quickly. Captain Falcon walked up to Falco and pulled back his arm.

"FALCOOON, PUNCH!!!"

The pumpkin shattered and Falco landed dizzily on the floor.

"Thanks Captain Falcon," Peach said.

"No problem," Captain Falcon replied.

Lucas scratched his head, "How'd he end up with a pumpkin on his head in the first place?"

"Wario…" Peach said exasperated.

"Figures…" Pokemon Trainer added.

Peach sighed, "Okay, let's go back to searching for Toon Link."

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Happy thoughts… Happy thoughts…" Link repeated as he walked with Zelda down the stairs.

"Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah, a bit. Snake… Yoga… Ack!"

"Just try to forget about it."

Lyn met them at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey guys. Did you find Toon Link?"

"Not yet." Zelda told her.

"You little puff ball! I KNEW IT!!!"

There was the sound of plates being broken. The three fighters hurried towards it. In the kitchen, Bowser was trying to swing a punch at Kirby, who had cake icing around his mouth.

"Bowser calm down!" Zelda yelled.

"You little freak!" Bowser swung another punch at Kirby.

"Wa!" Kirby dodged the punch, making Bowser's fist slam into the wall.

"Hiiiiiiii!!!"

"Grrr… I can't do yoga with all this racket!" Snake had come into the kitchen.

Everyone was silent.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!!!" Link yelled.

Bowser snapped out of it,"YOU LITTLE PUFFBALL!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-"

Suddenly, Wario crashed through the kitchen door on his motorcycle, picking everyone up onto the front of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They all screamed as the motorcycle passed through the halls of the house.

"WARIO YOU IDIOT!!!" Lyn screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"These two'll be conscious soon enough," said Peach.

"You'd better take that chainsaw from Doctor Mario" Captain Falcon warned.

"Yeah!" Lucas and Pokemon Trainer said simultaneously.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure-" Peach was cut short when Wario's motorcycle came through the hall and picked all of them up on the front. Falco and Doctor Mario were immediately jolted back to conciousness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"WARIO STOP THIS THING!!!" Peach yelled.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Wario drove like a maniac out the front door and into the street with the whole group screaming.

"WE'RE GONNA GET A SPEEDING TICKET!!!" Zelda yelled.

"FORGET THE TICKET, I WANNA LIVE!!!" Link yelled back.

Wario kept driving when Kirby lost his grip on the bike and flew into his face. Wario lost control and the bike was headed straight for a tree.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"EVERYONE, JUMP!!!" Captain Falcon yelled. The fighters jumped and the bike went on to hit the tree and explode.

"Ugghhh, everybody okay?" Lyn called. She received a bunch of grunts in response.

"Guys!" came a call from above them. Pit landed amidst everyone, who were slowly standing up.

"What the heck happened?!" he asked.

"ASK WARIO!!!" everyone shouted.

Peach stormed up to Wario. "You jerk! YOUR gonna pay the damages this time, not us!"

"Man oh man… All this trouble over Toon Link," Falco said.

"And we STILL haven't found him!" Zelda added.

"You-a know-a what-a solves-a problems? Chain-a-saws-a!"

"Would you put down the chainsaw?!" Peach shouted.

"Yeah, you almost cut me in half with that thing!"

The entire group began shouting arguments at one another. When suddenly…

"Ummm, guys?"

Everyone ceased their bickering and turned to see Toon Link, standing with a curious expression on his face.

"TOON LINK!!!" everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Where the heck were you?!" Pokemon Trainer asked.

Toon Link blinked, "I needed to deal with a problem in Great Sea."

Zelda was angry, "You could've told somebody where you were going!"

"But I did!" Toon Link retorted, "I told Wario right before I left! I was in a rush!"

Everyone looked at Wario.

"Umm, well…" he began.

"You interrupted my yoga!"

"You MADE him do yoga…ack!"

"You gave me a heart attack wondering where Toon Link was!"

"You put a pumpkin on my head!"

"You-a made-a me get-a the chain-a-saw!"

"He almost killed Lucas and I with that chainsaw!"

"Yeah!"

"You made me punch Falco!"

"You made me use my frying pan on Doctor Mario!"

"I'm more mad at you than I am at the puffball!"

"Gee, I….. See ya!" Wario ran away as fast as he could with the entire group of fighters running and screaming after him, all except for Toon Link, Pit, Lyn and Kirby.

"I'm not gonna waste my time," Lyn said.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that," Pit agreed.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Toon Link asked.

"No, you really don't," Pit answered.

The three began to walk with Kirby trailing behind them.

"Well, it is getting late. You guys want to order a pizza?" Lyn questioned.

"Sure!" both boys agreed.

"Come on, Kirby!" Lyn called.

Kirby looked behind him one last time.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" he said to all the readers of "Where's Toon Link?" Then he ran to join Toon Link, Pit, and Lyn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
